


Change of Fate

by N_onymous



Category: Closers (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual, Force-Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_onymous/pseuds/N_onymous
Summary: Seha seems to have his life predetermined due to the road that his mother paid for him. Although, being part of the B-Team is somewhat good for him as he gets to spend time off with games and eating some snacks here and there. However, what will happen to him when the snacks of here and there start to add up on his waistline?If you don't like male weight gain, just steer clear of this story.





	Change of Fate

Since his mother was an esteemed member of the Closers corporation, he always had high expectations placed on him from a young age. His mother tried to steer him in a direction that he chose, but with all her colleagues around, it wasn’t like he had a choice at this point. The pressure he always felt from everyone always scared him from doing whatever he wanted. It was the little phrases that added up.

“Oh, your Phase Power is just as potent as your mother’s”

“You’re going to make her so proud some day.”

“You sure are active! I guess you are training for being an Agent at such a young age!”

Seha would usually smile and thank the person for their praise but on the inside, it usually ate him up. He never knew how to tell his mom that he wanted to pursue something more on the technological side. He was always scared that he would let her down, and usually ended up turning to video games to calm him down. In video games, he could be whoever he wanted to be. He wasn’t restrained to being the son of one of the world’s most prominent Closers. He was just Seha and Seha was able to be whoever he wanted to be. That’s why most of the time when not on missions, he would be found playing a game. It was a form of escapism from reality, although, he needed to start paying attention to reality every now and then.

The sound of plastic rustling would cut through the silence of the house that Closers had set up for him and the rest of his team. It was usually just Seha with J most of the time. The two had a comfortable distance between them as J was usually nursing whatever new pain had enflamed that day while Seha sat quietly on the bed playing his portable game. Taking a sip of the can of cola next to him, his eyebrows would raise in surprise as the beverage was finished. He had just opened this can a couple of minutes ago. How was it already done? A small burp came from the black haired teenager as he walked over to the fridge. He held the bag of chips that he was eating in one arm as he brought over a bottle of cola and sat down on the couch next to J. The older man would smile as he leaned over Seha’s shoulder, curiosity somewhat piqued to see what kind of game the younger boy was playing. Seha made a slight noise as he was startled by the man, but kept his eyes locked on his screen, not really acknowledging the blush emerging on his face. As long as he could pass it off as the heat from the summer, there was no need to worry. J would continue glancing at the game as he spoke, “This is a change of pace for you innit?" Seha would look over the white haired man while he continued, furrowed brows and all, “A classic farming game where you can do whatever you please? Don’t you usually play games where you can just fight monsters to get in the mood for when we get deployed?” Seha shrugged while he spoke calmly, “I mean, we haven’t been deployed in a little while and that kind of stuff usually puts me on edge for when we are. It’d be more helpful for me if I calmed down right now.” Seha’s eyes glanced over at the cola as he thought And it’s nice to see a world where I can do whatever I please such as… Seha’s character within the game would begin to prepare a feast for just themselves as the player began to eat some chips while waiting for the cinematic to finish. J looked quietly at the black haired male as he moved back to where he was sitting and tossing a wrap of bandages into the air, playing catch with himself.

Maybe eating that much chips and the dinner that Yuri prepared for everyone as a surprise was a mistake. Yuri, despite how she appeared, was essentially a domestic goddess and this came to the surprise of everyone. With very little pride, Seha had to upsize a lot of the clothes that he wore because he hadn’t a good homecooked meal in a while. His normally lean body had puffed up slightly, not noticeably though as his clothes covered it up pretty well. His sides slightly hung over his pants while his belt was on. His stomach was actually pretty bloated at the moment, so even the smallest movements elicited a burp from the gunblade user. Going upstairs was a challenge as within his engorged stomach, he felt the sloshing of all the food that he consumed that day. Maybe he took the feast in game and applied it to real life. Silly thought but it seemed funny given the coincidences that he put himself in. Opening the door to his room, the agent would fall onto his bed on his back. The movement jostled his belly and it jiggled on the impact. The teenager let out a belch as a response as he bashfully rubbed his stomach. The pressure on the outside really made him feel a lot better as a result so he continued with it. Reaching underneath his bed, his hand would meet a bottle of cola that he had stored there a little while ago. It had already been opened but he had only taken one sip from it. Popping the cap, the black haired male would bring it to his lips, savouring every second before he tipped it up to the ceiling and drunk the dark soda for a decent amount of time as he groaned. He really felt the carbonation bubble up in his belly as it expanded for more room even if there was none present.

Until the button on Seha’s pants exploded off of him. They couldn’t really handle any more pressure and the soda was the final straw before they burst off the plumpened agents body. He let out a rather large burp as he groaned and lifted his shirt, revealing the large orb that Seha’s stomach now resembled. He heard a voice coming from the doorway as he nearly hopped up to the ceiling in surprise, the jump causing the contents of his stomach to slosh around, eliciting a deep belch from the teen as he faced the entrance of his bedroom, seeing a head of white hair. It was J, and he simply looked at the teenager, from his feet to his head and smirked while he spoke, “You know, Seha, if you wanted more to eat after dinner, you could have just asked for my rations. You are a growing boy after all.” Seha’s normally apathetic face had a blush coating it as he looked at the floor, trying to ignore how his crossed arms essentially rested on his belly. “It’s fine J. I… just wanted to take a drink but there was a lot more than I thought.” A pretty crappy excuse to be honest. J leaned against the door frame and sighed, “No, I get you. You were like me. I ate a crap ton before the Dimensional War and I… wasn’t the fittest person in the world. But, I got in shape for the war and I’m doing just fine now.” Seha gave the man a deadpan glance as the sunglasses wearing male rubbed the back of his head, in slight bashfulness, “Other than all the internal problems I now deal with.” J offered a toothy grin as he looked at Seha’s stomach instead of his face, “Alright, every night, I’ll make sure that you get your fill as opposed to going to be hungry.” Seha let out a sigh because he knew that there was no way that he could convince J not to do this. He put out his hand to meet the man for a handshake but J’s hand snuck up past it and both hands ended up holding Seha’s belly. “H-Hey! What are you-?” Seha felt a pressure being applied but it was a massage and he felt his face flush a good deal. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from groaning. J smiled at Seha as he spoke while providing a belly rub, “There will be a lot more of these.” Seha slowly nodded his head as J rubbed his bloated belly a little longer before waving a good night to the ebony haired male as he closed the door. Letting out a shaky sigh, Seha would look at his belly as it rested in his lap, wondering what this would lead to.

The morning after his ‘eventful’ evening, Seha would wake up to a dark room. Maybe what happened last night was a dream and it was his imagination being hyperactive. He wanted to stick with this logic but as he stepped on the floor, he felt the empty bottle of cola step on his foot. It confirmed his suspicions in the end. Moving his hand to his clothed belly, which was sticking more this morning and his thighs felt a little softer. He jiggled the soft dome attached to his abdomen and sighed somewhat loudly. This was no shape for someone who was supposed to live up to the expectations that his mother set. But maybe, that’s what he could to get out of it. Placing on a pair of sweatpants, he’d look to his waist in surprise as even the elastic waistband was digging into his sides. He’d lift his gut over the waistband and be surprised to see the mass hanging over the waistband, putting into perspective how much the teenager has put on. Putting on a somewhat tight shirt, Seha would slide his feet into a pair of slippers as he walked back to the lounging area.

Along the way, the house started to smell like food. It was a breakfast feast by the scent. He smelled things like pancakes and bacon and all sorts of breakfast foods. Peeking into the kitchen, his suspicions would be confirmed. Behind the counter was J and laid out on the table seemed like a buffet of breakfast treats. Listening to upstairs, there was no one else moving in the house which probably meant they were all assigned a mission. Oh well, that means there is less work for him to do. Seha walked over to a chair as J placed a plate in front of him. That’s when the realization sunk in for the raven haired male. J wants Seha to eat everything here. He… wasn’t sure if he could eat that much actually. He’s eaten himself to a level like that in the past, but never all at once. It was always over the course of day. Looking down at the stack of pancakes in front of him, the gunblade wielder would glance at J, who had his sunglasses on as he simply drank a glass of orange juice. Yup, he wanted the teenager to eat everything there. Grabbing the syrup, he’d pour the sweet substance over top the breakfast and start to chip away at the feast that J prepared for him.  
A deep burp would be emitted from the teenager as he leaned back in his chair. His shirt had ridden up with how stuffed his belly now was. The shirt barely covered his stomach at all and was beginning to grow tight around his chest. His sweatpants were untied but even so, his thickened bottom was beginning to spill out due to the position he was sitting in. Panting, the gunblade wielder would place a hand on his stomach and let out a large belch as he rubbed his engorged belly. J chuckled as he walked over, slapping the mass as it jiggled, eliciting a wince from the fattened teenager and another burp. “Come on. Is that all you got? I could have eaten two tables worth of what you just did.” The table wasn’t even completely clear either. There was still a decent amount of hashbrowns and some scrambled eggs that J prepared. “Y-you’re free to eat it then. I’m stuffed.” Seha looked somewhat enamored by his belly as he rubbed it, jiggling it slightly. He really ate himself into this mindset. It was actually somewhat relaxing though. He felt comfier like this because all the extra weight made his body more fun to touch in all honesty. He was snapped back to reality when J brought the plate of hashbrowns down in front of him. Seha looked incredulously at the older male while he stated, “J! I said I’m stuffed! I literally cannot eat anymore.” J looked over Seha’s body, his expression somewhat unreadable as Seha felt a little helpless under his gaze as he tried to pull down the ill fitting t-shirt over his belly, further accentuating how round the teenager now was. “Of course. But the look that you have on your face when you look over your body. It shows that you want a lot more.” Seha looked at the ground somewhat blushing until he heard a rustling from the plate in front of him. Upon raising his gaze, his eyes would be met with a handful of hashbrowns in front of his mouth. The ebony haired male’s eyes would widen as he protested, “Hey! Wai-“ His protests were quickly cut off by the fried breakfast food being shoved into his mouth. Due to the sudden waves of oncoming food, he bit down each handful that J forced down his throat as he groaned. The pressure in his stomach was increasing more and more and he felt his waistband of his sweats stretching to its limits. They were beginning to curve below the swell of his gut and strained neared his plumpened ass. He groaned as he felt the chair let out a noise under the teen’s weight. Placing his hands on his gut as J continued piling more and more food in, Seha would glance at the white haired man as he had a look of pride on his face. He seemed to relish in the fact that it was his food that was making Seha as big as he was. Most of time on missions, Seha would be acrobatic but its been a couple of weeks so it’d be a stretch to even get put on a mission now. He probably didn’t even fit into his special agent outfit actually.

The one day that he gets called down to go to the headquarters is after he gets stuffed silly by J. He can barely move. The thickened teenager lumbered his way upstairs, his type of movement more being described as a waddle. His shirt was completely ridden up over his belly while his sweatpants basically creaked at every motion. His belly which was usually soft and pliable, felt firm to the touch and usually elicited a burp out of the Phase user. The thoughts in his mind distracted him from where he was going and he ended up bumping into his door, belly first. He leaned into it for a minute as he let out an enormous burp due to how much his belly was displaced. He winced in pain but let out a moan after due to the cold pressure being applied to the door over his warm expansive mass. It provided a sense of pressure and he enjoyed feeling how big he was compared to the door. J would walk up the stairs with a cake on a platter while he watched Seha pressed against the door. Smiling, he’d set the tray down on a table nearby as he walked over to the large teen. Placing his hands on the large love handles of the boy, Seha would yelp as he felt J’s strong hands grip his soft fat sides as he looked away quickly. Seha would open the door, to be met with the sight of his Special Agent uniform on his bed. He was planning on upsizing anyways but he wanted to see how much he had grown since he had last been deployed in all honesty.

Stripping off his sweatpants, Seha would feel his belly droop downwards a little more and he breathed out a sigh. It felt really good to be this way. He was able to do whatever he wanted and his future wasn’t predetermined for him. Slipping into the uniform, it’s clear how he grew. It’s been a very long time since he wore it. The white overcoat didn’t even close anymore. He really let himself go. Trying to pull the two halves of the coat together would just lead to an overflow of belly fat down the middle. Groaning as he burped again, Seha would feel his thickened thighs fighting against the extremely limited space in his pants. J looked onwards from the door with an unreadable expression as Seha’s breath started to increase in raggedness. However, both of them would snap back into reality when they heard the door unlock. Yuri and Seulbi probably were coming to take Seha with them back to headquarters. After all, they still were part of Black Lambs. J knew that Seha was in no real state to go and had to act quickly. He could easily deal with the repercussions later but right now, the fat teen was a little too preoccupied with his fat to move. The white haired man would grab the black haired male’s wrist and pull him into the closet.

J had assumed that Seha’s closet was a walk in like his but considering how he felt Seha’s belly press up against his chiseled torso, he assumed too much. Each breath Seha took seemed to make the closet feel smaller as J felt the weight of every single pound that the gunblade user put on. He felt each bag of chips, each bottle of coke and the breakfast that he made. It was all accumulated on Seha’s round body and J loved the fact at how close he was to him right now. Feeling the gunblade user’s soft waist, he’d grab it with a strong arm and as his arm sunk into the flesh, he felt Seha’s belly expand a little as they both quietly sank down to the floor. With this, Seha’s belly seemed to expand outwards as the white coat that he wore completely ended up tearing and was in tatters. The black haired male would sit cross legged with his belly enveloping his lap as J placed his hands on the soft mass of fat as well. Seha would blush and look away as J started to massage Seha’s belly. J smiled as he leaned onto Seha’s belly and placed a kiss onto his lips, confirming his motives for the stuffing from the start. The gunblader would eye his stomach as he thought to himself, “Let’s see how far this takes us, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Seha so if you have any prompts for him, I can try to write more stuff like one shots.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
